1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a lever switch.
2. Related art
Heretofore, a special electric circuit has been employed in a typical conventional lever switch which is used for automatically turning off an on-state rear fog lamp switch simultaneously when a light switch is turned off.
However, the aforementioned conventional lever switch entails high cost of production because it is formed with the special electric circuit and has to be assembled by securing a mounting space.